


Veni, Vidi, Amavi

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tales on the various relationships of the students of Class 3-E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Itona's POV) Cogito, Ergo Sum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terasaka attempts to comfort Itona. But, really, all he had to do was say he'd never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really OOC, so please forgive me.
> 
> (In case anyone's wondering, yes, all the titles are going to be in Latin. They're not that significant, so feel free to ignore them. If you want to find out their meaning, feel free to look them up.)

“You got a bottle we can borrow?”

I continue to stare at you, incredulous. Or, at least, that is how I feel. I have always had difficulty conveying with my emotions, you see, so I am unsure of whether my face displays how I feel. That only increased when I got tentacles implanted and— _no, don’t go there. Jesus God, you really need to stop this madness._

“What for?” I ask flatly.

You gesture behind you, and I glower at you. You practically tower over me, you hulk. Naturally, I can’t see beyond that. You laugh, and step aside.

Most of our classmates—I count nineteen—are gathered in a circle.

My eyebrows furrow slightly, and I tilt my head. It looks like they’re going to perform a ritual, but I highly doubt it. That’s Hazama’s thing. Besides, last time I checked, none us formed a cult or anything of the sort. You laugh again.

“Haven’t you ever played truth or dare before, ’ya little shrimp?”

Truth… or dare? I frown. What on Earth is that?

“No,” I say, monotone. I rummage through my bag and pull out a plastic bottle, water droplets still sliding down inside, but it was otherwise empty. I hand it to you, glancing back down at my tank and tools that sat on my desk. “Here. Now leave me be.”

You grab my wrist. My eyes widen, and I almost flinch. I am not used to physical contact.

But with you, it’s okay.

Your hands are really warm, you know?

“You can join,” you offer, and I raise my eyebrows at the mischief in your eyes.

No. One word. It nearly rolls off my tongue. But it’s you who’s asking, Terasaka. I always feel like I owe you one—wait, no. I do owe you one. My life. That is why I can never say no to you. I know that I don’t mention it out loud, or at all, but I am truly thankful for what you did.

I sigh. “What are the rules?”

“Come with me, we’ll tell ’ya.”

I reluctantly comply.

I sit, indian-style, next to you in the circle.

It still looks like a ritual, if you ask me. All we need are scented candles. I half-expect Hazama to come along with the aforementioned item and a spell book in hand and a bunch of herbs or sketchy artifacts in the other. I almost smile. I’m growing fond of them—my… your… no, our group.

“You’ve never played truth or dare before?” Nakamura asks, scandalized.

Nagisa rolls his eyes at her, before smiling at me politely. “Basically, we spin that”—he gestures to the bottle laying flat on the floor—“and are asked ‘truth or dare?’ If you answer truth, you have to answer one question honestly. If you answer dare, you have to do whatever is asked of you.”

This is ridiculous. What am I doing here?

I’m about to stand up and walk away, but Nakamura leans over and spins the bottle, sealing my fate. It slows down significantly, and it winds up pointing in Chiba’s direction. His face is covered by his hair as always, but I notice his lips pressed even tighter. I bet he’s mentally groaning right now. He would be doing it out loud if not for his stoic nature.

“Chiba-kun,” Nakamura says all too innocently, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he mutters, sounding wary.

She grins—honestly, she could rival the devil with that smile—and rests her elbow on the floor, where she’s laying flat on her stomach. She practically pounds the wood as an idea strikes her. I almost winced. These floors are old and creaky. Her fist could’ve easily smashed through.

“What’s going on between you and Hayami?”

He’s startled. It’s not obvious, but he is. I glance at the aforementioned girl. Her face is schooled into a stoic expression, but her green eyes flicker with uncertainty. I’ll admit that she’s scary—her ability to hide her emotions behind a stoic mask can prove that.

I don’t try to hide my emotions. I sometimes wonder if I have any.

 _Stupid,_ I chide myself, of course you do. _You’re just not very expressive, remember? And with all the effort it took to control the tentac—here we go again. I really need to stop this foolishness._

You glance at me, looking indifferent, but your eyes are concerned, and I feel warm at that. I haven’t had anyone care for me in so long. What a terrifying thought. “You aight?”

I nod wordlessly. My mind screams no, but I know my face is blank.

I don’t even have to try. And that’s what scares me. Not that I’ll ever say that out loud. You stare at me skeptically, so I shrug. “Since when did you care?”

You huff and roll your eyes, turning away from me.

Bingo. I mentally sigh in relief. As I said, it’s scary to have someone care for you. You get attached, and they leave you in the end. Every hello ends with goodbye—heck, sometimes, it just ends with no prior warning. A goodbye is better than none. It gives you some kind of false sense of closure, at the very least.

Chiba is quiet, and everyone is staring expectantly. He shrugs. “We’re friends.”

He glances at Hayami, and her eyes smile. I recall briefly walking in on them on a date of some sort once. Blame my timing. The couples I’ve walking in on having dates and such are uncountable. I’ll have you know, it’s painfully awkward. 

Nakamura laughs. “Yeah, right!”

Hayami stares at her, lifting an eyebrow coldly. “We’re close friends. Any evidence to prove otherwise?”

I have to bite back a laugh. I’m relieved. See, you can feel. It’s all coming back now.

“Actually—”

“We’ll be here all day,” I cut in. I don’t want the two of them to get embarrassed. They prefer little attention drawn to themselves, and I know how they feel. “Just spin the damned thing.”

Hayami shoots me a thank you look when she thinks I won’t see and Chiba leans over and spins the bottle.

The tip points at Karma. He grins, leaning against one of the chairs. “Dare. Hit me with your best shot.”

Chiba’s quiet. He’s really hard to read. “One week. No pranks.” Karma jolts awake, eyes wide, and he swears. It’s almost comical. A lot of us laugh at his expression.

“What?! I—”

Nakamura grins. “Ah, ah, ah! A dare is a dare!”

Karma throws his head back and groans. Whoever he’s going to ask or dare is in for hell. He scowls and spins the bottle. I try to calculate it. I watch it spin. At this rate, it will land on—no. No. I sincerely hope I’m wrong.

The bottle points at me.

You snicker and pat my back. Your expression is surprisingly benign, though. Do you know what it’s like to put under Akabane Karma’s wrath? Wait—of course you do, probably even more so than anyone else in this not-ritual circle.

I try not to sigh. I know better than to ask for a dare. He’ll end up killing me somehow.

“Truth.” I have nothing to lose, right?

“I’m kind of curious… What was it like, having tentacles?”

Everyone’s staring now, and I count the pairs of eyes in my head to calm myself down, because it feels like the room is closing in on me, pressing so hard I can’t breathe.

_“In your eyes lies a tenacity for victory—”_

_“—We’ll be starting experimentation tomorrow—”_

_“—listen here, at least if that boy dies of this experiment, no one will weep, no one will miss him. There wouldn’t even be a need for a funeral—”_

_“—Horibe, it’s time. Follow me—”_

_“—okay, we’re going to inject the tentacles now. Get ready. Do not tense—”_

_**“What do you want to be?”** The tentacles asked. _

**_“I want to be strong.”_ **

I control my breathing and force myself to shrug. Maybe I am better off without emotions. They’re such a pain. “They gave me power. But I’m glad they’re gone.”

The room is closing in. Don’t think about it, Itona. You’re better than this.

(Am I, though, really?)

“Hey, someone spin for me,” I say, getting up. My legs feel weak. I feel weak. “This game is kind of pointless, so.”

I walk out of the room, trying not to falter.

I swallow the lump in my throat, resting against a tree. My legs immediately give in. The leaves sway, draping over me as I relax under the shadow. I’m away from the classroom. No one will see me here. I pick at the grass blades with shaking hands, counting them to calm myself.

A bird flies overhead, singing a song.

Another joins it.

I watch as they fly about.

I miss father. I miss mother. Are they alive? Where are they now? Why do I even care? They certainly didn’t. I mean, didn’t they leave? I’ve done my classmates here so much wrong. This is the painful truth. I do not deserve their kindness, not in the slightest.

They say home is where the heart is, but I don’t even know wh—

“Hey.”

I look up to see you. I raise an eyebrow. I’ll bicker with you later. Please leave me alone. “What do you want?”

You sit next to me.

I touch my cheek. It’s wet.

You hand me a handkerchief, which I take. I stare at you, about to snap back. “You’re crying,” you say simply, shrugging. “Don’t tell me ’ya haven’t cried before.”

I stare at my wet, pale palm, my eyes drifting to the veins on my wrist. Crying… the last time I cried… father and mother had left…

“Hey,” you say again as I wipe at my face. Your voice is surprisingly soft. “What’s wrong? Karma’s question is bothering ’ya, isn’t it? You can always talk to me, y’know, or Hazama. Or Yoshida. Or Muramatsu. Y’know, our group. We’ve got your back, buddy.”

I shrug. You don’t need to know. “Nothing to worry about.”

Besides, I don’t want to start caring about you (although, perhaps I am too late for that?) only for you to leave. Everyone abandons me—I’m not worth caring about. I don’t deserve you or anyone else caring about me. Hey, why do you care so much, anyway?

You’re staring. What’s wrong?

“C’mon, Itona,” you say, ruffling my hair. I’m biting back a smile. I like it when people do that. It’s kinda weird, but so am I. “Tell me.” I lean back against the tree trunk, looking up the sky and counting the clouds. “Maybe some other day.”

You’re frowning. I don’t like it.

“I’m here now,” you say. “Why not?”

Because you’ll just leave me.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

I almost gape at you. I stare at you, and I know my eyes are telling you how incredulous I am. My heartbeat picks up it’s pace. Are you a mind reader now?

“I’ve done things I regret, is all.” You’re still frowning. I still don’t like it.

“So have I.” You reply. I’m staring at the sky, but you’re staring at me. “Have I ever told you about all those times I almost killed the class?”

I bite my lip. “Whatever you have done cannot possibly compare to what I have put you all through.”

“I’m not going to deny that, Itona—but it was that Shiro bastard and the tentacles doing all that, wasn’t it? You’re here now, and I’m willing to listen to you. So care to tell me what’s on your mind?”

I rub my eyes. “A lot,” I admit. I can’t believe I’m going to say it. “I believe that you know most of it. What you don’t know was that it took all of my concentration to use my tentacles. Hence”—I wave a hand over my stony face—“this.”

You’re quiet. Shit, say something. _Oh._ You want me to continue, huh? Okay, I guess.

I swallow. “It’s why I have no filter, too. Sometimes I wonder if I still have emotions, or if I’ve turned into a robot myself. And then there’s all the times people have left me. The thing is, you can’t even blame the—”

“You idiot. I just said that I’m not going anywhere.”

I blink. “But—”

“Itona. You’re not alone.”

I rub my arms. “Who’re you to promise that?”

“Uh, your friend?” You answer, sounding offended.

“I’m not going to leave you, and I’m sure that applies to the whole class. Hey, I saved ’ya from dying, didn’t I? Wouldn’t want all my effort to go to waste.”

I blink. This is odd. My face feels warm and my chest feels funny. I smile, and that only makes me happier. To be able to focus on my emotions again. To remember what it was like to be human. To remember, to remember…

“Thank you,” I say sincerely, letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I close my eyes for a second. It’s nice, having someone to care for you. Scary, but nice. I open my eyes again, turning to look at you.

You’re smiling again—

—and that’s enough for me.


	2. (Terasaka's POV) Luceat Lux Vestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home, two friends encounter a rainbow, and Itona tells Terasaka the story behind it.

I feel like I shoulda seen this coming.

The streets are really damn crowded—why the fuck are there so many people out here anyway? Wait. You mentioned something about a sale or some shit? Whatever. Right now I need to find you. Wherever you are. Honestly, Itona, why do you have to be so goddamn small?

I sigh. This is a pain. I take a deep breath—

—someone’s tugging at my sleeve. I look down. Oh. It’s you.

That bandana that you’re never seen without is tied over your spiky white hair as always. It was Hazama’s idea. Suits you. “Can we get some ramen? I’m hungry.” You say, as if you didn’t just get lost in a damn crowd. 

“You're so fucking tiny.”

You look at me, deadpan. “My apologies being eight inches smaller than you.”

I’m practically gaping at you now. “How do you know—”

You blink. “I like counting things.”

Oh. Right.

You leave it at that and start walking towards the Muramatsu family restaurant with the crappy ramen that you never stop complaining about. You always come back, though. Mostly because it’s free. 

Hey, I just noticed something. You actually walk a bit shyly, with your chin down a bit, but you always walk like you have a purpose. Pretty admirable.

You push open the doors and yell: “Oi, Muramatsu! I’ll have the usual—as with the idiot over here!”

I scowl at you. You’re such a kid—and I’m a hypocrite, whatever. Insulting one another is usual for us. It’s kinda amazing how we never actually get insulted.

Muramatsu’s already preparing the meal. There are a couple of customers here and there. I recognize them as the regulars. You sit over at the counter, swinging your legs a bit as you wait.

“How’re you feeling?” I ask, taking a seat next to you.

You shrug. “Horrible.”

“Care to share?”

You shoot me a you love my suffering, don’t you? look. “We have a Math test tomorrow and I need to cram. Then we have a paper in Japanese due next Monday. Plus, I’m remodelling my RC drone and it’s taking almost all my time, so I haven’t had any proper sleep for days. It’s awful.”

“Welcome to the real world.”

You snort just as Muramatsu appears, his blonde hair tucked under a bandana and an apron tied around his waist. He slips our ramen onto the table and grins, before heading over to another table to help some other customers.

“One day,” you say, softly, looking around at the almost empty place, “when he takes over, this is going to be packed.”

I raise an eyebrow. You’re usually blunt and have no filter, yes, but hearing you say your true feelings in nostalgic and wistful manner… that’s new. Before I have a chance to poke fun at it, though, you’re already grabbing the chopsticks.

“And you? What’s going on in your mind? Or lack thereof.”

“How dare yo—”

You roll your eyes.

“Ugh. Whatever. I’m fine, really.”

You hum and nod. “That’s good.”

Fifteen minutes later, we’ve choked down the disgusting ramen and you pull your bag onto your lap and bring out a Math book, a notebook, and a few worksheets that the damn octopus probably made for you. You take out a pen and pull off the cap with your teeth.

“You gonna stay and study? Whatever, I’m outta here.”

I start to get up when you tug on my sleeve. I look down and you stare up at me with wide, expectant eyes. “You’re not going to get any smarter at this rate. You need to study.”

I grunt. I hate Maths—and well, studying in general. Who the hell cares? The world will probably have blown up before we reach high school anyway. Even if it won’t… I still don’t fucking care.

“I don’t care.”

You scoff and poke me with your pen. “Keep telling yourself that.”

I sigh and take my seat, deciding that you probably won’t let me leave I bring out my own book since you’ll probably end up shoving it into my eyes if I don’t. 

You peer over my shoulder as I try to solve the first question. Ah, fuck. My head already hurts. Not that I’m going to admit that.

“Try redoing your solution,” you advise, tilting your head slightly. “Your approach is all wrong. You know this. Are you even trying?” You look up at me.

“Get back to your work, nerd.”

You're almost done with your third worksheet and I’m halfway through my second one when it begins to drizzle. It’s light at first, so I ignore it and try to continue studying, but then it gets louder. Shit. I left my umbrella at home. How am I going to leave this place?

You’re staring out the window, too.

“Did you leave your umbrella as well?”

You shake your head. “I have it with me.”

I raise an eyebrow. You’re staring out the windows with a faraway look in your eyes. Whatever. I’ll borrow an umbrella from Muramatsu or something.

Twenty minutes later and you’re done with all your worksheets, and I’m almost finished with mine.

You’re swinging your legs and waiting patiently.

“You can go ahead, ’ya know.” I say, raising an eyebrow at you.

“It’s all right. It’s not like I have anything better to do, anyway.”

You stare at your notebook and shrug. I turn back to the question, which seemed to be mocking me. Goddammit, what is this? I spend about two minutes staring at it when you sigh and peer at it.

“You see this? You got the answer wrong because…”

Fifteen minutes later, we say goodbye to Muramatsu and head out the the door. 

“The rain has lessened,” you comment as you pop open your umbrella. It’s small, but so are you. I do the same.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

You’re shivering. “Are you cold?”

“A bit,” you say flippantly. We walk in silence—I was kinda expecting you to start bickering with me or vice versa, but we’re both quiet. I guess you have something on your mind, then. I’m not surprised. You always do. 

We walk some more before you stop and tilt your head.

“What are you—”

You say, “Look, there.”

I glance up and spot a rainbow. The rain’s stopped (I didn’t notice) and there’s a barely noticeable streak of colors across the sky. I’m not the best at descriptions so I can’t go on and describe it with some poetic shit, so I’ll leave it at that.

You’re staring up at the sky with a small smile.

It’s kinda weird—I’ve never seen that expression on your face before. Not that it’s a bad thing. ’Ya look like a kid who just opened a Christmas present or something.

“It’s been awhile since…” 

I raise an eyebrow. “Since what?”

You look up at me, face blank. I immediately look at your eyes—the only expressive part about you. You’re staring at me like you wanna facepalm. “Since I’ve seen a rainbow, moron. What else could I have possibly been talking about?”

I roll my eyes. How was I s’posed to know? “Geez, I’m sorry for asking, then.”

“It’s beautiful, though.”

You’re smiling again. It’s really small, I almost couldn’t catch it. You look… nostalgic? What the fuck?

I have no chance to ask you if you’re okay, because you’re already shaking the raindrops off your umbrella and tucking it into your bag. I do the same. Note to self, give Muramatsu his umbrella back tomorrow.

“My mother told me a this folktale when I was child,” you say out of the blue. You tilt your head, lips pursed. “From the Philippines, I think?”

I smile at you, a bit amused and a bit curious. You never talk about your past, or you in general. “Go on.”

“Well,” you say as we walk, your eyes lighting up a bit as you press a finger to your cheek, thinking. I ain’t ever gonna say this to your face but you look adorable this way. Too bad my phone is dead. The rare times you show emotions are the rare times I get blackmail material.

“Alright, I want you to picture a river bend. There’s a woodsman, and he finds a star fairy lying there, unconscious. Her wings are broken—”

“Hold an a sec. Star fairy? What the fuck?”

You throw me an amused look. “We have a giant yellow octopus as a teacher in reality, and yet you question a fictional story.”

I hate to admit it, but you’re right.

“Anyway, he brings her home and she wakes up there. However, her wings are still dysfunctional, ergo the woodcutter made a brace to help heal her. They eventually fall in love and get married.” 

We’re still walking along the wet sidewalk, and you step over a shallow puddle. (You’re still conscious around water, huh?) I normally hate this shit and stop listening, but it’s actually pretty interesting.

“Imagine the fairy’s wings fluttering again. That means they’ve healed, right? So the woodsman took off the braces. But as soon as the wings were free, the fairy was carried off to the heavens and he never saw his beloved again.”

“That’s brutal,” I comment.

You chuckle. “I’m not done yet. So he’s lovesick and goes back to the riverbend every day, hoping that she’s there once again with her wings broken—”

“Okay, but that’s just rude? He wants her to be in pain again? The fuck with that?”

You’re trying not to laugh. “Shut up. Where was I? Right. From up above in the star kingdom, the star fairy, his wife, can see him pining. But the king had taken away her wings as punishment, due to her straying so far away from their realm—”

“Dick move.”

“—but one day, he finds her crying as she watches her husband in the riverbend below. They were both forlorn and missed one another deeply. The rainbow, you see, was created from the king’s supposedly colorful cape in order for them to meet again. The raindrops are supposed to be her tears, and if you spot a rainbow, it’s because he took pity on the lovers once more.”

You smile, but it’s gone as quickly as it arrived. Tch. Typical of you.

“That was… interesting.” I say. “I never saw you as the type to like fairytales.”

You stare at me, slightly annoyed. I want to laugh at the look on your face. “First of all, that was a legend, you idiot. And secondly, you clearly haven’t read the original fairytales before.”

I actually haven’t. I’ve watched those Disney versions, though, ’cause my lil’ sister forces me to. Aren’t fairytales supposed to be all true love and princesses, that kinda bullshit?

I voice this opinion to you, and you chuckle.

“You’re so naive,” you say fondly, shaking your head. “Where do I even begin? Wait, I guess I could try Snow White—”

“Fine, fine.” 

Hey, Itona? I learned something (a few somethings) about you today. Well, aren’t you just full of surprises? Not that I’m complaining. Keeps things interesting, I guess.

“Alright. Once upon a time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really short, but it was pretty fun to write. This is the end of Itona and Terasaka's arc (although I'll be writing more of these two, count on it) and the next one will be Hayami and Chiba's.
> 
> (Again, pretty OOC. I'm really bad at this.)


	3. (Hayami's POV) Temet Nosce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Okinawa, Hayami breathes in the ocean air and thinks, later joined by Chiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lower case intended.

i’m alone.

had anyone mentioned this to me any day or time a year ago and even further back, i would roll my eyes and say: what’s new? but this is new. sort of. 

ever since i met you, it has been.

when we were first tasked with the impossible: i.e. killing what seems to be three foot tall octopus with mach twenty speed, i did not choose to fall into our fellow peers’ arms and voice out my opinions and fears to them, which everyone else did.

(come to think of it, did you?)

i chose to be alone, because i don’t want to be codependent. i refuse it.

people are unsteady; they change, just like that. we don’t know them, not really. they are unreliable.

i learned this at a young age and kept my distance. of course, i smiled. i smiled when they complimented my dancing. i smiled at the strangers that smiled at me whenever i was taking one of my morning walks. i smiled at my mother's guests who occasionally arrived for afternoon tea and a bit of chit-chat. i smiled when they told me i never complained and told me about how mature i am. i smiled. out of politeness; not much else.

smiles can easily be faked – therefore, i do not believe in them.

what i do believe, are a person’s eyes. green, blue, brown, no matter the color. i know from experience that it’s so easy to put on a mask. but when you do so, you have to leave open holes for your eyes to see, right?

but then there’s you.

your fringe – long black bangs – covers your eyes, and you’d think that i’d be uneasy.

i’ve caught glimpses, though; oh yes, of course i have. it only makes sense, given that i am your unofficial shooting partner of sorts. they’re red-ish, are they not? 

sugaya-kun has made many attempts to determine their shape and size, colour included; to no avail. you shake your head every time, and i swear it even amuses you. i may be the only person in class who has an (extremely vague) idea of what they look like.

i asked you once: why do you cover your eyes?

because, you replied, they mark off a part of my vision, like a scope. it’s helpful, especially now.

that’s the truth – of course it is, you’d never lie to me, right? – but it’s not the whole truth. i’ll find out one day. when you’re ready.

but i digress. you’ve never made me uneasy.

in fact, quite the opposite. i’ve been enthralled by you since the first nice to meet you.

i shudder at the thought. how cliché. but you have something about you, see. something that made me wonder if you were like me, and if it meant i could have an honest-to-god friend for the first time in a while.

and now you are, and i’m truly glad that we met.

it’s a series of connections that brought us together, don’t you think? the occasional glimpse in the hallways back in our days in the main building (you’re quite difficult to miss) that turned into us falling into the dreaded E-Class at the same day for the same reason, and… well, here we are now.

i suck in a breath, inhaling the sharp tang of the sea breeze. i listen to the sound of waves crashing against the boat and the wind rippling through the air, and it’s familiar. it’s something akin to a lullaby – familiarity, i mean – so i hug my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them.

from a distance, i can hear okajima-kun screaming. something about a crab on his foot?

(if i heard that right, then i bet you anything that karma-kun has an involvement in it. but then again, chiba, is there really any other possible culprit?)

(nakamura-san? i guess so.)

i laugh a little and let out a small sigh. it’s peaceful. set aside okajima-kun’s screaming that karma, you bastard, i’m going to kill you! (i told you so) it’s quiet.

and i’m content.

i’ll allow myself this. after all, it’s off to okinawa some hours from now. i briefly wonder what time is it. then again, it’s always you who has been good with time. oh well.

am i excited? yes.

am i nervous? yes.

our classmates have been oh-so positive, saying that this is it, this is where we assassinate our teacher! but tell me, is it, really? 

(i know that, wherever you may be, you’re thinking the same thing.)

i’m cynical, i know. of course i have so much faith in our class, that they’ll – that we’ll – pull this off and finally get the job done. but there’s… something. you feel it too, don’t you? that there’s something that’s going to wrong? and if such a large, complex, and carefully planned and practices for assassination attempt couldn’t work, then what would?

i suck in a breath through my teeth and close my eyes, my eyelashes fluttering shut. these thoughts are not welcome, hayami. not now. not when we’re so close.

“hey.”

i look up. oh. it’s you. “hello.”

you shove your hands in your pockets and smile. i love your smile. “do you mind if i join you?”

do you even have to ask? “of course.”

you take your seat sext to me, indian-style. for a moment, it’s quiet. the first few days we’ve started talking, it was full of awkward silence. but now it’s comfortable. i still like talking to you, though.

“hey, hayami?” 

“yeah, chiba?” 

“i’m actually looking forward to this.” you’re looking ahead, out into the ocean. i can’t see your eyes, but i just know. somehow.

“so am i.”

i can’t help but yawn slightly, rubbing my eyes. i’m so tired. we practiced all day yesterday until my hands were shaking, and we did the same this morning.

“hey, chiba, can i lean against your shoulder?”

the words are out before i can filter it, and your mouth is open slightly in shock. 

“hey, don’t get the wrong idea. i’m tired.”

you laugh a bit and nod, and i rest my head against your shoulder. it’s comfortable. thank you. 

“so,” you say, quietly. is your heart beating as fast as mine? “don’t fall asleep on me. i want to talk to you, you know.”

i chuckle a bit. “about what?”

“anything. i don’t mind.”

i hum a bit. “i just realized, anyone could literally walk over here, see us, and take this the wrong way.”

you laugh. “that’s true.”

“but, whatever,” i say, “how’ve you been lately?”

“okay.” a pause. “you?”

i was always told that square pegs belonged in square holes, round pegs belonged in round holes, and so on. In a way, you could say that i’m bent and misshapen, having been forcibly pressed into mismatching area by my mother, longs since discarded and deemed useless. so this… this is my last try.

i think this is my place. after all, i fit.

“fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, uh, I hope this one isn't that OOC? 
> 
> To be honest, I feel like we need more ChibaHaya works here so, well, here you go. Thanks for reading!


	4. (Chiba’s POV) Carpe Noctem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little vignette collection; the Island Arc through Chiba Ryuunosuke’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /nervous laughter
> 
> …I haven't updated in so long? Even though I've had this in my drafts for a while now? I’m so sorry, have some more ChibaHaya as an apology.

Chiba’s POV: Carpe Noctem (Seize The Night)

 

It’s almost time—are you just as nervous as I am, Hayami?

My food sits on my plate, still there. The wine glass is filled with water, still full. The napkin remains as is, never to be used. The utensils shine in the dim lighting, untouched.

(I know I should eat, I know, but I have no appetite at all—and hey, neither do you, it seems. But you’ve eaten, if only just a little, so I guess that’s okay. There’s talking all around us, but we’re quiet, and I’m frustrated that I can’t comfort you.)

I can feel something in the air—anxiety, excitement, or an odd mix of both.

There’s soft jazz music drifting in the air, and it’s familiar. (It reminds me of you.)

Chiba, you say.

I look up. Yes?

I’m scared.

Me too.

.

.

.

 

The crescent moon reminds me of a smile—

Of Koro-sensei’s smile. And I can’t bear to look up, and I know that you can’t either, because we’re sitting on the pier with our feet in the water and we should be admiring the night sky but we can’t, all because of that moon that changed our lives forever.

The plan is almost in action. The oxygen tank feels heavy on my back. I stare at the rifle loaded with anti-sensei bullets on my lap.

(I feel like there’s something that’s going to happen. Do you?)

It’s time. 

Chiba, you say, good luck.

You too, Hayami.

 

.

.

.

 

My bullet didn’t kill him.

Even now, in the water, I just know. Kataoka-san wrung her wet ponytail and is currently swimming around with an anti-sensei pistol, searching for our target.

Everyone is positive that he’s dead—

—except for me.

During the moment of truth, my vision blurred and my hands shook, and I just know that I missed, that my bullet didn’t kill him.

He’s still alive, I want to say. He’s still alive, and it’s my fault.

But I can’t. I’ve done enough damage by missing such a simple shot.

I failed myself. I failed our classmates. I failed Bitch-sensei. I failed Karasuma-sensei. I failed Koro-sensei. I failed my family. I failed the government. I failed the world.

I failed you. I’m sorry.

.

.

.

 

The second Mimura-kun falls at our feet, I’m awake.

I’m supposed to be observant, but I was so busy being mad at myself and feeling relieved that I didn’t kill Koro-sensei and getting mad at myself for feeling relieved that I didn’t see what was happening right in front of us.

Okajima-kun’s nose is bleeding. Maehara-kun’s cheeks are flushed. Nagisa-kun is try to help Nakamura-san off the floor. Okuda-san is gently patting Kanzaki-san’s back and she’s trying not to throw up.

You drop your cup of water and there’s a clatter as it spills over the table and drips down the floor. You kneel by Mimura-kun’s side in momentary panic and he’s trembling as my eyes wander around, looking for Okuda-san or Takebayashi-kun to help us.

I spot Karasuma-sensei as he receives a phone call. He glares.

Something is up. This sickness—it’s not normal in the slightest.

Five minutes later, we’re informed that the sickness was an artificial virus served to us. Seven minutes later, the sick are in futons. Ten minutes later, we’re on our way to save our friends—and it’s not as gallant as it sounds.

(Something was going to happen.)

(…I knew it.)

 

.

.

.

 

Scaling the cliff isn’t that difficult, compared to our usual training.

You’re almost next to me, if only a little bit ahead. You glance back and smile at me, and I can’t help but grin.

 

.

.

.

 

You almost got shot.

My heart was pounding when I heard the bang, and you immediately ducked behind your seat. I caught a flash of fear in you eyes. Koro-sensei had the rest of us shuffle, and Ritsu is currently displaying the stage to me.

You can aim for the brackets in the stage lights, she whispers. Her voice is barely audible over Koro-sensei’s orders. That way, you won’t kill him. Hayami-san will then gain the right moment to disarm him. Sugaya-kun is making a scarecrow of you right now. Wait for Koro-sensei’s order, and we’ll be fine.

My heart is pounding in my ears. As soon as I gain the signal—“With that said, fire at will”—there's a whisper from my shirt pocket about where to aim.

My finger is looped over the trigger, and I can’t help but smile a bit. I’m not going to miss.

I got this.

 

.

.

.

 

Seeing Nagisa-kun… chilled my blood.

But at least, now, we know that we were never in danger in the first place. This mission was kind of pointless now, and the whole storyline of it feels kinda anti-climatic, but I’m just really greatful.

You look up at me and smile slightly, saying, Well, this was one long night.

I chuckle and shake my head, glancing up at the night sky.

It was, wasn't it?

 

.

.

.

 

The whole ride in the helicopter is quiet, but coming back is loud.

Kimura-san is talking animatedly to Sugino, whose face is already regaining to some colour, and I’m listening, as always, and exhanging smiles with you from across the room — funny how we’re not really used to all the attention we’re suddenly getting.

I’m one of the first to retire for the night. It’s certainly one I will never forget.

.

.

.

You smile. Goodnight, Chiba.

Goodnight, Hayami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that the lack of apostrophes (?) can be quite confusing but it's sort of in a vignette-style so.


	5. (Chiba’s POV) Carpe Noctem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little vignette collection; the Island Arc through Chiba Ryuunosuke’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /nervous laughter
> 
> …I haven't updated in so long? Even though I've had this in my drafts for a while now? I’m so sorry, have more ChibaHaya as an apology.
> 
> (Unedited, as always.)

Chiba’s POV: Carpe Noctem (Seize The Night)

 

It’s almost time—are you just as nervous as I am, Hayami?

My food sits on my plate, still there. The wine glass is filled with water, still full. The napkin remains as is, never to be used. The utensils shine in the dim lighting, untouched.

(I know I should eat, I know, but I have no appetite at all—and hey, neither do you, it seems. But you’ve eaten, if only just a little, so I guess that’s okay. There’s talking all around us, but we’re quiet, and I’m frustrated that I can’t comfort you.)

I can feel something in the air—anxiety, excitement, or an odd mix of both.

There’s soft jazz music drifting in the air, and it’s familiar. (It reminds me of you.)

Chiba, you say.

I look up. Yes?

I’m scared.

Me too.

.

.

.

 

The crescent moon reminds me of a smile—

Of Koro-sensei’s smile. And I can’t bear to look up, and I know that you can’t either, because we’re sitting on the pier with our feet in the water and we should be admiring the night sky but we can’t, all because of that moon that changed our lives forever.

The plan is almost in action. The oxygen tank feels heavy on my back. I stare at the rifle loaded with anti-sensei bullets on my lap.

(I feel like there’s something that’s going to happen. Do you?)

It’s time. 

Chiba, you say, good luck.

You too, Hayami.

 

.

.

.

 

My bullet didn’t kill him.

Even now, in the water, I just know. Kataoka-san wrung her wet ponytail and is currently swimming around with an anti-sensei pistol, searching for our target.

Everyone is positive that he’s dead—

—except for me.

During the moment of truth, my vision blurred and my hands shook, and I just know that I missed, that my bullet didn’t kill him.

He’s still alive, I want to say. He’s still alive, and it’s my fault.

But I can’t. I’ve done enough damage by missing such a simple shot.

I failed myself. I failed our classmates. I failed Bitch-sensei. I failed Karasuma-sensei. I failed Koro-sensei. I failed my family. I failed the government. I failed the world.

I failed you. I’m sorry.

.

.

.

 

The second Mimura-kun falls at our feet, I’m awake.

I’m supposed to be observant, but I was so busy being mad at myself and feeling relieved that I didn’t kill Koro-sensei and getting mad at myself for feeling relieved that I didn’t see what was happening right in front of us.

Okajima-kun’s nose is bleeding. Maehara-kun’s cheeks are flushed. Nagisa-kun is try to help Nakamura-san off the floor. Okuda-san is gently patting Kanzaki-san’s back and she’s trying not to throw up.

You drop your cup of water and there’s a clatter as it spills over the table and drips down the floor. You kneel by Mimura-kun’s side in momentary panic and he’s trembling as my eyes wander around, looking for Okuda-san or Takebayashi-kun to help us.

I spot Karasuma-sensei as he receives a phone call. He glares.

Something is up. This sickness—it’s not normal in the slightest.

Five minutes later, we’re informed that the sickness was an artificial virus served to us. Seven minutes later, the sick are in futons. Ten minutes later, we’re on our way to save our friends—and it’s not as gallant as it sounds.

(Something was going to happen.)

(…I knew it.)

 

.

.

.

 

Scaling the cliff isn’t that difficult, compared to our usual training.

You’re almost next to me, if only a little bit ahead. You glance back and smile at me, and I can’t help but grin.

 

.

.

.

 

You almost got shot.

My heart was pounding when I heard the bang, and you immediately ducked behind your seat. I caught a flash of fear in you eyes. Koro-sensei had the rest of us shuffle, and Ritsu is currently displaying the stage to me.

You can aim for the brackets in the stage lights, she whispers. Her voice is barely audible over Koro-sensei’s orders. That way, you won’t kill him. Hayami-san will then gain the right moment to disarm him. Sugaya-kun is making a scarecrow of you right now. Wait for Koro-sensei’s order, and we’ll be fine.

My heart is pounding in my ears. As soon as I gain the signal—“With that said, fire at will”—there's a whisper from my shirt pocket about where to aim.

My finger is looped over the trigger, and I can’t help but smile a bit. I’m not going to miss.

I got this.

 

.

.

.

 

Seeing Nagisa-kun… chilled my blood.

But at least, now, we know that we were never in danger in the first place. This mission was kind of pointless now, and the whole storyline of it feels kinda anti-climatic, but I’m just really greatful.

You look up at me and smile slightly, saying, Well, this was one long night.

I chuckle and shake my head, glancing up at the night sky.

It was, wasn't it?

 

.

.

.

 

The whole ride in the helicopter is quiet, but coming back is loud.

Kimura-san is talking animatedly to Sugino, whose face is already regaining to some colour, and I’m listening, as always, and exhanging smiles with you from across the room — funny how we’re not really used to all the attention we’re suddenly getting.

I’m one of the first to retire for the night. It’s certainly one I will never forget.

.

.

.

You smile. Goodnight, Chiba.

Goodnight, Hayami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that the lack of apostrophes (?) can be quite confusing but it's sort of in a vignette-style so.


End file.
